Things are Looking Up
by RainxandxBows
Summary: This story is roughly based of the R5 song 'Things are Looking Up'. Austin is graduating college, and trying to work on his music career. A certain female journalist wants to help boost his publicity. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"MR. MOON?! ... Excuse me … sorry … excuse me … MR. MOON?" I was shuffling through the packed roads of New York City, trying to get the attention of Internet pop star Austin Moon. He was currently walking down the streets with his earphones in. Suddenly there was a break in the pedestrian traffic, and I was able to catch up with him. Taking deep breaths I tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned around I ripped the earphones out of his ears. He looked shocked at first and then asked,

"Can I help you?" his voice portrayed that he was irritated.

"Yes! Sorry about your earphones, I was calling you for about 3 blocks and you couldn't hear me!" I explained and tried to give him the best apologetic smile I could, but I wasn't that sorry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," his expression softened and he gave me a half smile.

"That's fine. Anyway! My name is Ally Dawson! I am a journalist and I've been wanting to interview you for a while," I reached into my purse and then shoved my business card in his hand. "Here is my card, please call me and tell me a good time, and place, to meet you for the interview." He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want him to refuse so I cut him off. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you, but now if you excuse me I need to get to work." He looked stunned as I ran to the curb, hailed a cab, and then got in and drove off.

 _Austin's POV_

 _What the heck?_

This girl comes up to me, pulls my headphones out, sets up an interview with me, and then drives off. Ok? I try to brush it off as I put my earphones back in and continue on my way. I was heading back to campus. It was the last week of my senior year of college and I couldn't wait to graduate. I had just released a new album about a month ago and it hadn't really broken any records, but I was still hopeful. After college I was going to focus more on my music. I got popular when I was seventeen and I was able to keep my status for a long time. I guess it is kind of nice that this girl… what was her name… I pulled out her business card and read the first words… Ally Dawson… yea… I guess it's good that she came up to me because I kind of wanted something like an interview to tell my fans that I'm out of college.

After all this deep thinking, and listening to Centuries by Fallout Boy, I was already in the building where my dorm was. My status of being an Internet sensation, and the money from the fame, got me my own dorm room. No roommates, not that I would have minded, but I could focus better on my own. Of course, there was Cassidy. She stayed here a lot. I didn't really want to think about her. We just broke up about a week ago. We were dating since high school and now she decided to go and cheat on me with her bandmate. She had gotten pregnant and they were planning to get married when she finally told me all of this.

I was heartbroken. She was very remorseful about it, and she seemed to really love him, so I was kind and told her that I wasn't mad and that I was happy for her. Part of it was true. I wasn't mad, but I most certainly was not happy. I sighed and sat down on the couch. In my grief I had thrown myself into finishing school. I did all the rest of my homework in advance, and studied five times over. I was ready for finals, and I was ready to graduate.

Thinking about the reporter again, I pulled out my phone and checked over my schedule. Today was Monday, tomorrow I had three finals to take, and then on Wednesday I had four. Thursday was a free day, and Friday we would get our grades. Saturday the school would be deciphering who graduated. Sunday I would visit my parents in Miami and tell them whether I graduated or not. Then I would return to New York on the following Thursday, and then officially graduate from NYU on Friday.

So, a good day to have an interview with a reporter would be… next Saturday? After graduation? Yea that seems legit. I pulled her business card out of my pocket once again and read it properly this time. It read,

 _Ally Dawson – XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Executive Information  
Internet Category  
TMZ_

"TMZ? Great!" I spoke to no one, and rolled my eyes to myself. Everyone knows that TMZ reporters only want to get dirt on you. That's why she was so assertive. I couldn't not call her, but I didn't really want the interview anymore. I picked up my phone and prepared to refuse her request. I dialed the number and tried to straighten up to gain confidence.

" _Ally Dawson speaking,"_ she answered on the second ring.

"Hi, yes, this is Austin Moon," I wanted to continue, but she once again cut me off.

" _HEYYY! Austin! It's good to hear from you! So have you found a good time for that interview?"_

"Um… about that… uh… I d-don't think that I will be a-able to do the interview," I started to silently yell at myself for stuttering.

" _Whaaat?"_ I could practically see the smirk on her face. _"Oh come on. You owe me for having to chase you three blocks."_

"Look I'm really sorry for that, but my schedule is so busy because of my finals this week," I tried to explain.

" _Look I get that you're busy, but maybe we could set up a time after your graduation?"_

"Look, Ms. Dawson-"

" _Ally, please!"_

I sighed, "Ally… I just don't think I am comfortable being interviewed by a TMZ reporter." There was a long silent pause. I had to look down at my phone to make sure the phone call was still in progress. "Hello?"

" _Oh! Sorry, yeah I'm here. Um… well, I can see your concern, but I swear you have nothing to worry about. If you don't want to talk about certain things, then I will skip it. Easy as that!"_

I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't want to let this opportunity, that literally came to me, slip away. "Alright, well if you promise not to go into too much personal stuff, I might consider next Saturday."

" _So not this Saturday, but the next?"_

"Yep, that's the day after my graduation."

" _Alright, that works! Thank you so much Mr. Moon! You will not regret it!"_ Then she hung up. I didn't even tell her a time or place. I turned my phone off, and then pulled out my laptop. I typed in TMZ and their Website came up. It was mostly just gossip, and things about the Kardashians.

 _What is it about the Kardashians?_

I pulled up a fresh google search and typed in 'Ally Dawson'. An article came up about Nash Grier and his rise to fame. There was another article right below that, which read, "Toby Turner, and the Secret Behind his Comedy." She was a writer about people who got popular on the internet. That made sense. Kind of.

* * *

After my research, I decided to do some more studying. Then I made Top Raman. Now I'm sitting on my couch, eating noodles, and watching 'Extra!' The volume was low so couldn't really hear what was being said. Suddenly I saw my face on the TV screen. I jumped at the remote and cranked up the volume.

" _Austin Moon's new album has topped the charts for the 'New Pop Music' category."_

Topped the charts?! Since when? Suddenly I realized why that reporter wanted to interview me so badly. I picked up my phone and called Jimmy, the owner of my record label, while muting the TV in the process.

" _Austin! So good to hear from you! How's those classes coming?"_

"Hey Jimmy, classes are going great. Hey I was wondering why no one told me I was topping charts in the 'New Pop Music' category."

" _Yeah, I'm just hearing about it now too. It happened over night. I guess something happened where a famous person liked your music and Tweeted about it, then it spread like wildfire."_

"Wow really? Who was the famous person?"

" _From what heard it was Selena Gomez."_

"No way! Really?" I paused for a moment contemplating this new information. Then I realized I should tell Jimmy about the reporter. I told him how she approached me, where she worked, and then asked him if I could do the interview.

" _Well, you already said you'd do it. I think it would be great publicity. Just make sure she keeps her word. No personal information!"_

"Right, Thanks Jimmy."

" _Yeah, no sweat! Talk to you soon!"_ before I could say goodbye the line went dead.

So here I was sitting in my dorm, ready to graduate, with a hot new album, and an interview. I think my next two weeks are going to go well.

* * *

 **AN: Hello Fellow fanfictioniers! I know that's not a word, but whatever. This is my first story. I have more in mind that could be better that this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally, Centries by Fallout Boy, NYU, TMZ, The Kardashian's, OR Selena Gomez.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ally's POV_

"Alright, that works! Thank you so much Mr. Moon! You will not regret it!" I smiled and then hung up the phone. I looked up at the TV screen in my office. It was a news break about Austin's new album. Apparently it blew up overnight. All the more reason for my interview to get me the promotion I've been looking for. I kept asking my boss for it, but he would reply with, "Interview, and write an article about Austin Moon, then you'll get the job!" He meant it to be condescending and basically meant that I wouldn't get the job, but now I actually got an interview with Austin and I am going to give it to my boss. Hopefully then I could get my promotion. It was a long shot, but I could only try.

"Hey boss!" I smiled the biggest, fakest, smile I could manage.

"Ugh, what now Dawson?" he groaned.

"What? Your favorite Executive Information can't just say Hi?"

"No," he spat.

"Ook..," I sat down and tried to look everywhere but his eyes. "I-I was wondering-"

"If this is about that promotion, for the last time you are not qualified for it yet," he stated.

"Right. I know you said that. You also said that I needed to get an interview with Austin Moon! So I tracked him down and I'll be meeting with him on Saturday the 14th."

He paused for a moment. His face expressing different emotions. "You really got an appointment with him?"

"Yes I did," I smiled proudly.

"Hm," he taped his chin. "Good, this is good," he got up and looked through his drawer. He pulled out a file and handed it to me. "This kid has acted like a Saint since he was seventeen! In your interview I want you to see what demons he has had, or any vices, anything that will prove that he is not this angelic role model that people think he is."

"Oh, well I promised not to go into any personal information, that was his one request," I kind of frowned. I didn't want to hurt his career. This was the only reason I disliked my job.

"That's fine. They all request that. Just get it out of him without asking too many questions."

"I-I'm not sure-"

"Ally? Do you want this job? This Promotion? I'll give you the promotion if you get this article done the way I wanted it! I promise."

I really wanted the promotion. I sighed, "Alright, find dirt on the angel, got it!" I nodded my head.

"Great! I'll give you until the end of the month to have the first draft written up!"

I nodded again and exited out of his office with a new found purpose.

* * *

It was 9:00pm. I had begun to write up my questions for Austin after I got home from work at 7:00pm. So far I had done tons of research on his past life. He graduated from high school early at seventeen, and posted a music video on YouTube that got up to 20 million views overnight. He had signed a record label with Starr records, and made two albums over the course of two years. Within that second year he had gotten accepted to go to NYU, and he moved there from Miami. Today, he is graduating from NYU at the age of 23.

I sighed as I finished organizing my notes. I put them neatly away, and then curled up on the couch and started watching Netflix. My life was similar to his life. Although, I wasn't a National pop star. I had graduated early from both high school and college. I got a job at a magazine company before my friend from college recommended me to her boss, who is now my boss. Although I enjoy meeting famous people, my job is kind of annoying. I don't like gossip or 'tittle-tattle' as my friend puts it, but it pays the bills. The promotion I've been wanting is just a position for a regular journalist. Not so much a gossip writer. That way I can talk to the celebrities without them hating me later.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Guess who got an interview with Austin Moon?"

I smiled. It was Trish. "Me?"

"Yep! How did you manage to track him down? Did you take a stalking class or something?"

I laughed at her question and decided to ignore it. "How did you find out?"

"Ronnie told us after you left so no one would take your idea."

"Oh, ok."

"So! Enough about work! When are you going out with that Barista again?"

I totally forgot. I had a date a couple days ago with the guy from Starbucks. I had told him that I was going to call him, but I hadn't yet. "Darn, I totally forgot about him."

"Really? See, this is why you can't keep any relationships. You're always working and it gets in the way."

She wasn't wrong. "I know. I'll call him tomorrow." Tomorrow was my day off so I was sure to remember.

"Sure you will. You know, maybe write it on your hand so you don't forget this time ok?"

"Yea yea, ok." I quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled 'call Elliot' on my hand. "Ok I better go to bed soon. Talk to you later Trish." I heard her say "G'nite" before I hung up.

* * *

I had woken up on this beautiful Tuesday morning and did my dishes, and laundry, I vacuumed, dusted, and organized my desk. My mom would say that I had OCD, but I thought it was ok that I liked things clean and organized. And it wasn't like I was a germ-a-phobic. I grabbed my book my dad had gotten me and started going over some more questions I had in my mind for Austin.

'Have you had any relationships?' was one of them. Suddenly something clicked in my head and I looked at the back of my hand. Dang it! I almost forgot to call Elliot! I picked up the phone and asked Siri to call Elliot for me. The phone rang five times before anyone answered.

"Hello?"

"Elliot? This is Ally," I hoped he remembered who I was.

"Oh hey! I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"Sorry about that. Yesterday was a crazy day for me… and the two other days before that," I whispered the last part.

He started chuckling. "Ally its fine. I get that you have a busy job. I was just hoping that we could go out again sometime," his voice was almost weak.

"Oh yea, of course! Actually how about tonight?"

"That works for me. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm?" he asked.

"That's perfect!"

* * *

We had a wonderful dinner. He pulled up at my apartment and walked me to my door. He kind of had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Would you like me to come in?" he asked with a wide grin.

A bit confident are we? I thought as I shuffled in my purse for my keys. "Um… I would love that, but unfortunately I have to work early tomorrow," I said as I swayed back and forth.

He looked down at my feet, "Ok. I'll call you later then?"

"Yea," I nodded. He reached out to push my hair behind my ear, but I moved away from his grasp and enter the building. "Thanks for dinner… call me later… goodnight!" I rushed. I saw him chuckle and wave as I ascended the stairs.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk typing away, while Trish was ranting on about how I'm an idiot for not letting Elliot kiss me. "… I mean he probably thinks your, like, allergic to him or something," she sighed.

"I know, but it just didn't feel right, you know? Maybe we're not right for each other after all."

Trish groaned, rather loudly, and then she stared at me and shook her head. Then she finally spoke, "Maybe not," I was kind of surprised. Did she just agree with me? "Maybe you'll end up dating Austin Moon!" she chuckled. My face flushed.

"Pffft! YEA RIGHT!" I scoffed.

"What I was joking, Austin's too good for you!" My mouth fell open in shock as she shook her head and started walking back to her desk.

Yeah, well, I'm going to prove that he isn't as good as everyone thinks he is. I mean no one can be that perfect. I thought for a moment. Still frustrated by Trish. She was just messing around with me, but it still kind of hurt. Maybe I should give Elliot another chance.

* * *

 **Aloha readers! This was kind of a filler. I wanted to get Austin and Ally's back-stories out of the way. The next chapter I'm gonna time jump! Talk to you then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NYU, YouTube, Trish, Elliot, Ally, OR Ross Lynch's beautiful character Austin Moon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I put the keys in the door and entered my brand new apartment. I had finished all my exams and went to visit my parents in Miami. They had a big graduation party for me, and I got to see a lot of relatives I hadn't seen in a long time. Today was Thursday. My flight was delayed because of bad weather, and I didn't get to New York until 10pm. I had gotten this apartment a few weeks before I graduated because I didn't want to have to move back to Miami after school. So far I liked it in New York. Although, my plan was to move to LA, and try to start a career in acting as well as work on my music.

As soon as I entered the living room of my very spacious apartment, I dropped my luggage and plopped on the couch. My official graduation ceremony is tomorrow, and I was prepared for that. For Saturday, though, I was not prepared. I had that interview with that girl. I was for sure going to regret this, but I hoped for the best. I struggled to peel off the couch so I could take a shower and go to bed. I had to be on campus at 11am.

* * *

"WOOOOOO!" The whole graduating class of 2015 stood up and threw their graduation caps in the air. Me included. My friend Dez gave me a bro hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, man!" He said, almost tearing up. He was going to a school in LA to further his education in filming.

"Me too man, me too," I whispered the last part, not wanting to start crying either. We had known each other since pre-school. Now life was splitting us up. I patted his shoulder, and we were silent for a moment.

"I gotta go man, but do NOT hesitate to call me!" He insisted. I nodded.

"Of course. Hey! That goes for you too!" I exclaimed. He winked and sent finger guns my way, indicating that he would probably call me before I called him. I chucked, "Have a good flight man! Text me when you get to LA!"

"Will do," he waved a final wave and we went our separate ways.

* * *

When I returned home I made lunch and watched some Netflix. I was on the verge of sleep when my phone started ringing. I rubbed my eyes and looked to see who was calling. 'Ally Dawson'. _Great_.

"Austin Moon," I greeted.

" _Austin! Hi! This is Ally!_ " She shouted. I had to move the phone away from my ear a little bit because she was so loud.

"Hi..."

" _I'm calling to see if we are still on for tomorrow?_ " She asked.

"Yep, I can still meet with you tomorrow." I said.

" _Perfect! Where would you like to meet?_ " She asked.

"Oh, uh..." I thought for a moment.. I'd rather do it here so I could throw her out if I had to. "Would it be ok if we did the interview at my apartment?"

" _That's fine with me! You'll have to text me the address. What time would you like me to be there?_ " She asked, yet again. I was starting to think this was an interview as well.

"How does... 2pm sound?" I asked unsure.

" _Works for me! Thanks Austin! See you tomorrow!_ " She yelled, and immediately hung up.

 _Okay?_

Why are all of our conversations so awkward. I mean, at least their awkward for me. Just then I got a text from Dez saying he landed safely. I texted him back and then remembered I had to text Ally my address. Once I did, not even 10 seconds later she replied.

'Thanks ;)'

What was with the wink? I was reading into it too much. I was just nervous. I sat there and thought for a moment. I was trying to remember what Ally looked like. I only really got a glance before she ran off. I remembered she was brunette, and quite short. Other than that, I don't remember that much detail about her features. I began to get back into the show I was watching, and shortly after I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun gleaming through my floor to ceiling windows, right into my eyes. I slowly got up when I started to feel a sharp pain in my neck. I hissed and rubbed my neck, "I have to get a better couch!" I reminded myself. This one was pure, bleach, white with a sleek retro look to it, and even though it looked amazing it was the most uncomfortable thing ever. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12pm.

"Crap," I got off the couch and raced into the shower. I got dressed into a red button down shirt, and black skinny jeans. I threw on my socks and red converse. After I was dressed I fixed my hair. I finished my hair and then stared into the mirror. I took a deep breath then checked the time again. It was 12:42, I had plenty of time now. I started cleaning up my apartment. I thought it would be nice to have some snacks for my guest, so after I cleaned up I started baking some cookies, and brownies. When the pastries were in the oven I decided that I could take a break. I watched some TV. Then when the food was done I prepared it and made it look nice on my solid glass coffee table next to the painful couch.

Just as I was done setting up the food I heard the intercom buzz. I looked at the time to see that it was 1:57. I answered the intercom, and told the door man to let her up. Soon after, I heard a knock at the door and I once again glanced at the time. It was exactly 2:00pm.

' _Wow, she's punctual._ ' I thought as I hesitated to open the door. I took at deep breath and then whipped the door open. I smiled brightly... Then I froze. Her hair went down right above her elbows and she had a blonde color at the tips of her brunette hair. She was wearing a very casual business outfit. A white button down blouse, tucked into a black pencil skirt. She was wearing black heels to make her look taller, but she was still considerably short. At least, compared to me she was. My heart began to race, and my face heated up. After I accidentally did a full body scan of her she began to wave her hand at me, snapping me out of my evaluation.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She smiled.

"Oh, uh... Yea... Uh... Sorry.. Please, um, come in!" I rubbed the back of my neck out of pure embarrassment. I shook my head trying to straighten my thoughts while she walked into my apartment.

"Wow, nice place you have here!" She stated. Walking around slowly. Taking in the spaciousness.

"Oh, thanks, I just got it a couple weeks ago," I said shutting the door. I was going to lock it out of reflex, and then decided against it. I looked over at her to see her looking out the huge windows.

"With a view too," she smiled. I just smiled in response. I was fumbling around trying to regain my composure, but in doing this I knocked over a vase and spilled all the contents. I fumbled with the vase, and put it upright. I just laughed and pushed the flowers over. She was giving me this weird look, so I decided to speak.

"Um... I made cookies, and brownies."

"Ooo," she went over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed a brownie and examined it. As I sat across from her on one of my lounge chairs she asked, "Is it a pot brownie?" My eyebrows rose up so far I thought they were going to fall off. Then my expression turned to a shocked one.

"Um, no..." I muttered. What else could I say to that?

"Don't worry, I'm just checking. You won't believe how many celebrities I've interviewed who had pot brownies." She laughed, and then took a huge bite of the pastry. I started to relax. I awkwardly laughed at her comment. "Mmmmmm," she hummed in enjoyment. I stopped laughing immediately, and then shivered as that sound travelled threw my body, and down to my lower region. Holy Moses! "So..." She spoke with her mouth full of chocolate, "... You bake?" She asked taking another bite. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up her hand, "Hold on." She pulled out of her bag, a brown leather book with a pink 'A' on the front, and a pen. "Ok go ahead," she looked at me with curious eyes, and friendly smile. Her eyes were honey golden color, like nothing I'd ever seen before. I caught myself before I got lost in her eyes and began, again, to answer her question.

"Oh, yeah, I've always liked baking, well cooking in general. I even took a culinary course in college," I explained. She had set down the unfinished brownie, and began to write in her book.

"Interesting... Do you like it more than music?" She asked.

"Pfft, I don't like anything more than music," I said as it was obvious. She tapped her pen on her lip and smiled. My smug expression turned back into a nervous one.

"Right.. Do you think your most talented in the music category?" She asked.

"Um.. Yea I guess.. I like other forms of art as well, but music is where my heart is." I mused.

"Hmmm..." She nodded, and wrote more in her book. "So you just recently got out of college, I assume that as a celebrity you had, or attended, a lot of college raves?" She asked, looking sincere.

"Well.." I started and took a deep breath, "you assumed wrong, I actually never attended one party during my higher education. I was solely focused on getting my degree." I said matter of factly.

"Interesting... Do you think of yourself to be a good example to your younger fan base?" I narrowed my eyes at this question. Obviously she was trying to get me to say something to discriminate myself.

"I try my best to remain good hearted with pure intentions," I stated. "May I ask if you are recording me?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Oh no. I would've told you if I was." She smiled. "Have you ever had any relationships?" I took in a slow deep breath before answering.

"Yes, one," I said bitterly. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just one? Your whole life?" She asked.

"Yep, my high school girlfriend broke up with me ten days ago," I replied, getting even more frustrated. "I don't see how this is relevant," I snapped.

"Oh sorry, we will move on," she said flipping a page in her book. As she read something in her book she began to grow a very smug and mischievous smile. Then she closed the book and set it down. "So, I understand you moved here to go to college, but now that it's over you decided to stay?" She asked.

"Yea, I liked it here, I think it will help boost my career." After I spoke the words I immediately regretted it as her smug grin grew wider.

"You didn't think Miami was good enough to boost your career?"

"Well, New York is bigger..." I paused trying say the right words, "... I'm also looking to move to LA so I can try acting. I just want to follow certain opportunities as they come up." I spoke, trying to make sense.

"Right... But isn't hard to be away from your family?" She, almost, challenged.

"Of course-" I started but she cut me off.

"If it's so hard then why was the first time in 4 years did you just go visit them now?"

"Because I was focused on college-" she cut me off once again.

"My resource even shows that you didn't even call them very much," she looked at her book like she was reading.

"I don't know who your resource is, but-" she cut me off once again, and I was ready to blow.

"What I'm trying to ask Mr. Moon is, do you have a good relationship with your family?" That was the last straw! She only wanted dirt on me and it was ridiculous. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. All my attraction for her suddenly vanished. I slowly stood up.

"I'd like it if you left now," I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh, Mr. Moon, I didn't-"

"AND I don't want to see one article about me from your company, or I will take it to court." I remained steadfast as she frowned, and began to stand up as best she could without falling over.

"I am truly sorry if I overstepped, I made you a promise not to go into to much personal information, and I should have kept it." She shook her head. She grabbed her stuff, and headed for the door. She stopped and hesitated for a moment. Then she turned around, "I also would just like to say, my boss tells me to ask certain things, and to get certain information. I really mean no harm. I, truly, am sorry." With that she left.

I sighed heavily and then groaned loudly. I grabbed my face with both hands, and shook my head harshly. I crashed back onto the chair.

 _I can't ever catch a break!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot of this fictional story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally's POV_

 _I''m a terrible person._

I shook my head furiously at myself. I entered the small transportation box, and pressed the button that said '1' with a star next to it. As I descended in the elevator I couldn't help but think about my life choices.

 _Is this job really worth it? Worth being hated by powerful celebrities?_

I didn't know. I decided that I should just write my story. Even though Austin said he'd sue us if I did, but I doubted he would really go to those measures. I even doubted that he would ever see the article.

I exited out of Austin's apartment building and onto the busy streets of New York. I took in a deep breath and then began walking the 8 miles back to my apartment.

* * *

I was typing away on my computer, writing the discriminating article. I'm really starting to hate my job. I want to be able to help people with their careers, or at least write good things about them. But... I was doing this for my career, so I decided that is most important. The TV was on while I was writing and a news flash came on.

 _"Austin Moon's new album has just been nominated for the 'Hottest New Album' Grammy. This year is proving to be very productive for the young pop star! Things are certainly looking up for him!"_ The young, blonde, news woman announced.

"Things are looking up huh?" I asked myself. I thought about it for a moment. Austin is a celebrity... He is SURE to have bad publicity someday, if not already. He won't even remember me anyway. It's not like I'm going to ruin his career completely, if at all. He doesn't do drugs, he doesn't drink heavily, he is the perfect role model! I'm just writing this article to please my boss, and get that promotion. I took a deep breath and continued writing. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

 _"Hey.."_

It was a text from Elliot. I face palmed. I totally forgot to call him. I was so busy. I picked up the phone and decided to call instead of text back.

" _Hi!_ " He practically squealed. He sounded like a school girl.

"Hey! I'm SO sorry! I was working all day today," I explained.

" _Hey no sweat! I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Luigi's tonight?_ " He asked.

"Oh, um..." I glanced at my clock which said 8 o'clock. It was a little late and I wanted to get my rough draft done, "You know, that would be great, but it's a little late. How about tomorrow night? Around 6:30pm?" I asked.

" _Works for me! See you then,_ " he said.

"Great. See you then," I hung up.

I slowly put my phone down, and smiled at it. I was happy Elliot liked me enough to put up with me, and my job. I finished writing my rough draft and started watching some TV. I then started to fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The gavel hitting the wooden desk rang throughout the room.

"Austin Moon is rewarded 200,000 dollars for false, public, slander, and discrimination. Ally Dawson is here by fired from her job, and unable to pursue her career as a journalist!" A tall, dark complected woman, at the front of the room, announced.

My boss had his arms crossed and his head was shaking back and forth in a disappointed way. I looked around to see a bunch of teen girls scowling at me. They wore Austin Moon t-shirts and held concert posters. The I turned around the other way and I saw Austin himself shaking his head.

"I told you not to write that article! Now you lost your job, and the chance to be a writer!" He spat at me. I felt like I was trapped. I tried to run, but I wasn't going anywhere. Then all the girls tackled me and started yelling...

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my laying position on the couch. That was literally the weirdest dream I have ever experienced. I took in deep breaths and tried to calm down. After my moment of panic was over, I noticed the sun was shining through my small window. I glanced at the cat clock on my wall. _10:26am_.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" I yelled as I shot off the couch and ran into my bathroom. I took the quickest shower ever, brushed my teeth, put my hair into a ponytail, threw my work clothes on, grabbed my purse, and literally RAN down the stairs and out of building.

You know when your in a rush and everything seems slow, or nothing works right? Well it took me about 5 minutes to hail a cab, and now the driver is driving the long way to my work at a very slow speed.

I bolt out of the car when we get there, and practically chuck the money I owed at him. I run into my work building and approach the elevator. I press the 'Up' button and tap my foot impatiently, waiting for the doors to open. I look at my watch, resting on my wrist, to see the time. _10:52am_. I'm almost 2 hours late for work.

I step out of the small metal box, and onto the floor of which I work. I try to act like everything is cool. I put my purse down, sit at my desk in my cubical, and begin messing around with my computer. Just as I was typing in my password to login to my email, my boss summons me into his office.

I nervously open the door, taking quick shallow breaths.

"Heeeey Ronnie, my man, how are you doing? How's the family?" I kiss up, as I move to sit opposite of him.

"Cut the crap Dawson!" His words made me flinch, "You were almost 2 hours late!" He practically yells.

"I-I know... I'm sorry.. I have good reason..," I try to sound convincing. He took in a sharp, audible, breath. He had his hand on the bridge of his nose, like he had a headache from stress.

"I know Dawson, just try to be at least 30 minutes late, if at all... I mean, I shouldn't even be giving you this leeway, but I know your writing that article about Moon-boy. How is it coming?" Ally was stunned. She was more then that she was astonished. He was being understanding... Huh... Weird...

"I know Mr. Ramone, I won't be late again, I promise. The article is going well. I was going to send you the rough draft right now," I explained. I pointed over to my cubical with my thumbs.

"Alright then, I'll let you get to it," he waved me off and I shot out of his office like a bullet.

 _Swoosh_

I loved that sound. It was the sound of my finished rough draft being sent to my boss. I was smiling proudly at the word ' _Sent_ ' on my computer screen.

"So how bad did he roast you?" Trish asked, interrupting my proud moment. I thought about her question for a moment before I answered.

"He didn't. It was weird, almost like he understood why I was late," I said.

"Why were you late?" She asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch, and overslept," I cringed at the memory, "I woke up from the weirdest dream," I stated.

"Well, at least he didn't fire you," she said, brushing off my comment. "Anyway, some of us have actual work to do," she teased, then she walked back over to her desk. I sighed and waited to get my article back from Ronnie after he reviewed it.

* * *

I was throwing things from my dresser, closet, and laundry basket. At this point I didn't care if I was making a mess.

"Where is it.. Where IS it!" I scold myself. I was looking for a nice top that I just had bought. It was a red and black, checkered plaid, button down, and it was my favorite. After all the throwing and making a huge mess, I had remembered that I had hand washed my shirt and it was hang drying in my laundry corner. The reason I say laundry 'corner' is because my tiny, one bedroom apartment, has little to no room for a laundry room. I ran down my hallway and found that my shirt was dry.

I quickly put it on and through on my black skinny jeans, and my all-black converse. I curled my hair, put a little make-up on, and then took a moment to breath. If you hadn't noticed, I was getting ready for my third date with Elliot. This time I was sure he probably wanted to get to at least first base. I guess I could be ok with that. I just wasn't used to all this. In high school I was focusing on finishing school. I never had any interest in relationships. Now I was with this guy, who seems to really like me, but I just don't feel the same way. Maybe I do... I don't even know how I feel.

I looked at the clock and realized I still had about 30 minutes. So I decided to put all the clothes I threw around back in their places. When I was done I picked up my purse and put my yellow, wool, peacoat on. I exited my building and waited for Elliot to show up.

I was surprised when I saw him approaching me by foot.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed," he started, as he got closer. "My car wouldn't start today so I had to walk here. I hope it's ok if we walk to Luigi's? It's not that far," he asked sheepishly. I felt bad even though my expression probably resembled amusement.

"No worries at all. I actually prefer walking," I smiled at him.

We then began walking toward the restaurant.

"So.. What were you working on yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh.. Actually, I got to interview Austin Moon for an article I'm writing," I explained. His face expressed shock and disbelief.

"NO WAY? The Austin Moon? That's incredible! I can't wait to read your article," as he said this he grabbed my hand and then looked forward.

"I don't know, my boss wanted me to write an article that kind of highlights some bad things about Austin. It's kinda hard to write, but I guess if I finish this my boss will give me the promotion I've been wanting, so I won't have to write these terrible things about people I barely know, anymore," I looked down ashamed of my dilemma.

"What bad things?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Just stuff from his past that I learned from extreme research," I giggled. I didn't want to tell him what it was that I was writing about. At least not yet.

"Oh... well, like you said, if this helps you get your promotion, then at least something good comes out of it right?" He asked trying to cheer me up. I gave him a smile that I hoped looked like a 'thank you'.

After about 5 more minutes we made it to the restaurant.

* * *

Dinner was nice. We were walking home, almost back to my place when he said something completely out of the blue.

"You are so pretty," he stated. I scoffed.

"Thanks," I said unsure of where he was going.

"You are!" He stopped and turned me around so I could face him. He grabbed both my hands and looked at me in the eyes. I was a little frightened. I looked around and realized that we were only 3 feet away from my door.

"Well thank you," I said genuinely. He started to lean in, and his grip on my hands got tighter. I was hesitant, but I realized that Elliot was nice, so I let him kiss me. I didn't respond right away, I didn't feel any special connection that everyone talks about. When he pulled away he had the biggest smile on his face. I was a little frazzled. "Well... Goodnight, thanks for dinner," I smiled and began to walk away. His grip on my hands tightened and it made me flinch.

"How about I come in... So we can.. Hangout?" He suggested. I didn't like the look in his eyes, and the way he said 'Hangout'. For some reason I found myself not trusting him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for t-that yet," I stuttered. I tried to pull my hands away again but he just squeezed harder. His smug smile turned into a look of hatred.

"Well, when WILL you be ready?" He yelled in my face, and tears began to form in my eyes.

"P-Please, Elliot, y-your hurting m-me," I whimpered, letting some tears fall. He yanked his hands away at lightning speed. He turned around and ran both his hands threw his hair. He shook his head toward the street. For some reason I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ally," he paused for a moment. "I don't think I'll be able to keep up this relationship. Not if its heading nowhere. I'm sorry. Have a good life," he stated, and then he started walking back to where ever he came from.

I can't believe I actually thought he was nice! Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but my expression was blank. I was lucky he didn't hurt me. I took in a long deep breath, then wiped my tears away. I proceeded up the steps of the porch to my apartment building. I stared digging in my purse for my keys. After about 3 minutes of digging I got frustrated, sat on the steps, and then began taking every single thing out of my purse. After all the pockets were emptied I carefully put everything back, and then searched my coat and jean pockets.

 _My keys were missing... AND MY PHONE!_

 _Just when the night couldn't get any worse!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Only my own imagination.**

 **AN/ Thanks to the guest who has been reviewing! You got it right, Elliot is a jerk! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

_Austin's POV_

I sat at the dinner table looking at the large meal I had created for myself. It looked as though I was cooking for a family reunion, but it was just me. After that interrogation yesterday, by a girl I barely knew, I realized how alone I was. I guess I always had Dez when I was here in New York, and now he isn't here. I also don't have Cassidy. I have no idea why I cooked so much food, maybe it's my subconscious telling me that I need more friends. I started to put the food in some Tupperware and put it away. I returned to the very uncomfortable couch to watch some TV. After about 2 minutes of sitting there I couldn't take it anymore. I shot off the couch, turned the TV off, grabbed my over coat and umbrella. The 2 minutes that I actually watched the TV told me that it was going to rain tonight. I locked up my apartment and then raced downstairs.

"Good evening Mr. Moon!" The doorman said as I was exiting.

"Good evening Josiah!" I replied.

It was about 6:30pm in June, so the sun was still out, but it was beginning to set. As I walked, I thought about how beautiful the sunset was. Yellow was my favorite color because it makes me feel warm and happy. That may sound weird or corny, but it's true. I walked a few blocks until I found it! A furniture store! As soon as I walked in a salesman greeted me. His name tag read 'Dominic'.

"Hello sir! How can I help you today?" He asked. Then before I could speak I heard an incredibly loud screech.

"EEEEEEEPPPP! OH MY GOD! You are Austin Moon!" A girl in the same furniture store uniform ran up to me. Her name tag read 'Lola'. I just laughed. "Will you take a selfie with me?" She asked and Dominic gave her a weird look. "Then I'll leave you alone..," she pleaded.

"Ok sure, of course!" She pulled out her phone and we posed for the selfie. I saw in the background Dominic was photo bombing us with a peace sign.

"Thanks so much!" She politely said and waved goodbye.

"ANYWAY," Dominic started, "what can I help you with Mr. Moon?"

"I need a new couch..Desperately!" I laughed.

"Right this way Mr. Moon," he ushered me.

I sat on, layed on, jumped on, and basically slept on at least 20 different couches. I was there for almost an hour and nothing was really either my style, or to my standard of comfort. Just then, as I was laying on a brown leather sectional, I saw it. It was beautiful. It was set up in a display case. The display was a room that had gray cement painted floors, and gray walls with white trim boards. There was a black plush rug with a solid glass coffee table, just like mine. Then in the middle of all the black, white, and grey gloomy feel of the room, there stood the most radiant yellow couch you could ever lay eyes on. It was a blinding neon yellow, that felt like you were looking at the sun itself. The accent pillows were black and white, checkered plaid, printed. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. BUT! Was it comfortable? That was the question. I slowly made my way to the display. I carefully sat on the couch. The first thing I felt was the fabric. It was incredibly plush and warm. The cushions felt like memory foam as I sunk deeper into the amazing sofa. I inched my head slowly to the accent pillows. They were down pillows, and as soon as my head touched them I felt tired. I almost started to fall asleep until Dominic's voice brought me out of my dream state.

"Here..." He motioned for me to come over. "Get up I want to show you something about this couch," I reluctantly got up of the cloud from heaven and watched him. He took a wine bottle off the glass coffee table and opened it. He started to tip the bottle over.

"Wait NO! What are you doing?!" My eyes bulged out of my head in concern.

"Just watch!" He said with a smug smile. He began to pour the dark red liquid onto the glorious piece of furniture. As the liquid hit the couch, it rolled off leaving no mark or anything. Dominic grabbed a rag and began to rub the wine into the couch. Still, nothing. No stain what-so-ever.

"It didn't feel like microfiber," I said a bit confused. I hated the feeling of microfiber fabric. This was way more soft and silky.

"It's not," he smiled at me. He then went into a salesman rant about what kind of fabric it was and how reliable it was. I didn't necessarily care. It was comfortable, it's yellow, AND it repels stains. This was my new couch! I cut Dominic off in the middle of his rant.

"I'll take it!" I nodded, and he stopped talking and then smiled triumphantly. "And I'll take the rug.. And the pillows.. And, maybe, do you know what color wall paint that is?" I asked. He just smiled more before he ushered me over to the check-out counter.

* * *

I was elated! I ordered my new couch, rug, pillows, and wall paint! I was going to completely redecorate my living room. I was so excited. It was finally dark now. I checked the time, it said 8:04pm. I had spent an hour and a half looking for, finding, and ordering the right couch. I decided I was going to walk a little bit. I never really got to enjoy New York while I was in college. I finally have time to walk around and enjoy the city. Just as I think this it begins to rain. I just laugh and enjoy the water coming from the heavens. In Miami I never got to enjoy rain very much. When it did rain, it would pour, and completely flood the streets. Here it was light, and gradual. At least, right now it is. I began my course back home. I took me a while, and a few questions to Siri, but I finally started heading in the right direction.

You know what.. Forget what I said about it raining lightly, it was outright dumping buckets now. I pulled my umbrella out and buttoned my coat up. Everyone around me was either running threw the rain, or inside taking cover. It was then that I noticed someone on the other side of the street. What caught my eye was the bright yellow coat that this person was wearing, and how it was getting completely drenched. I crossed the street and soon found that this person was female. Why was a girl standing in the rain? As I got closer I saw that her head and hands were resting on the window of the restaurant she was in front of. The sign above her said 'Luigi's Spaghetti Factory'. Then to the left of her there was a sign that was on the door which said 'closed'.

"Really needed your spaghetti huh?" I asked jokingly. She then quickly twirled around and I saw her face. It was that same beautiful face that had interrogated me yesterday. Only this time, her face was red and puffy. Her eyes were glassy and swollen. Tears streamed threw her glorious eyes. My smile vanished and I found myself gazing upon her beauty, and yet I felt angry at the person inside. Her eyes had widened when she saw me and she looked utterly confused. "I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know it was you," I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. She just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, you show up!" She said to the sky, and gestured to me like it was the sky's fault I was standing here. "If I thought things couldn't get ANY worse!" She begins to sob, still shaking her head. Almost laughing, cynically.

"Um, is everything alright?" I try. She just looks at me like I'm the dumbest idiot ever, and suddenly I feel just as dumb as she is expressing.

"No.. Austin MOON.. Everything is not alright." She replied. I suddenly lost all of my anger toward her. I looked at her sheepishly and she sofened. "I'm sorry, I just have been having the WORST night." I nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, trying to sound as interested as I could.

"What are you my therapist?" She deadpanned. I smiled and ackwardly approached her.

"I actually did take some classes in psychology," I reasoned. She began to laugh. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Come on, let's get out of the rain." I said, a lot more confident then I was a minute ago. I walked up a bit closer, still maintaining distance, but close enough for us both to be under the umbrella.

"I was on a date," she started, and I couldn't believe she was going to open up to me. "He seemed nice, he was the barista at the Starbucks closest to my apartment," she explained. I just nodded. "Today was our third date, and I knew he probably wanted to at _least_ kiss me," she explained further. I could NOT believe she was actually telling me this. I barely knew her, but I let her go on, of course. "I guess he wanted more, and I just wasn't ready for that, so he broke it off with me. Just because it was too early for me to sleep with him! What, he couldn't wait?!" She asked rhetorically, getting a little bit more angry. "Anyway, it was after that, that I realized I had left my keys and phone at the restaurant we ate at." She gestured to the restaurant now behind us. "Why would I even take them out of my purse anyway?" She asked rhetorically again. "Anyway, the restaurant closes at 8 o'clock, and I got here at 8:08." She shook her head. "I mean, come on, what restaurant closes at 8?!" She asked, clearly exasperated. "Then as I begin to yell at the empty building, it starts to RAIN!" She raises her hand up as if to ask 'Why can't you spare any mercy' to the sky. I try so hard to hold in my laughter. "Then to top it all off, you come around and remind me of what a TERRIBLE person I am! And what a TERRIBLE job I have!" She finishes, clearly exhausted from explaining her long day.

I take in everything she has told me and then sigh a long and lingering sigh. She looks at me bewildered. I look at her right in those beautiful eyes.

"I agree, you do have a terrible job," I say as serious as I can manage. Then I can't hold it in anymore, I just erupt into nonstop laughter. She realizes that I'm just messing with her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, my job is stupid, and I'm an idiot for excepting it." She whispered the last part. I finally calmed down from my explosion and then realized she was crying again.

"Hey, you're not an idiot! And you are certainly not a terrible person," I try to reassure her, but I'm a bit confused myself. "But, if you hate your job so much why do you work there?" I asked. She took a deep breath before replying.

"My college friend got me a job there. It paid better then my current job, at the time. My friend also said the was a chance at becoming a reporter on the TV show if I worked my way up to it. I just don't know anymore, I never really wanted to be a reporter," she explained.

"Well, what did you want to do?" I asked. She smiled, probably remembering something from her childhood.

"I always wanted to be an author. As I grew up, though, being a journalist became a more realistic dream." She nodded.

"What did you want to right about?" I asked yet again. I like that this time I was asking the questions.

"Breaking news, celebrity gossip, Oprah!" She gestured as if she was reading headlines. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "I guess that's why I thought this job would be fun, but I got the blunt end of the stick. I have to write about people's, deepest secrets, and stuff that they don't even want their closest friends to know." The atmosphere quickly thickened, because I knew she had done her research on me. I knew that she knew my biggest secret, and it scared me. I think she understood my dilemma because she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, that's why I had tracked you down, so I can get a promotion. The promotion is a position that lets me write for some of the magazine articles my company helps produce." She explained.

"So you had to interview, and write about me to get a promotion?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, ya," She laughed. "You're who's everyone's talking about! 'Austin Moon and his new hit album!'" She mocked. I just chuckled.

I looked around our surroundings, and it was then that I realized she was leading us somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I don't have my house keys, or my phone, plus it's late so I was just going to stay at a hotel," she explained. I don't know why, but I was a bit disappointed. I liked spending time with her. When she wasn't trying to slander me, that is. Seconds later we stopped at a Holiday Inn.

"Are you sure I can't call someone for you? Maybe a locksmith or something?" I asked, now facing her.

"No that's alright," she started, but I began again.

"Or maybe you could stay at my place?" I rubbed the back of my neck ackwardly. As soon as I said that I regretted it because she gave me a weird look. "I mean, because... It's kind of a big apartment, and I'm kind of alone..." I drifted off. I sounded like a freak. "I mean... I-I..-" she cut me off, saving me from my own mouth.

"Thanks, but really, I'm ok," she smiled with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I literally started to blush because of her smile, and I hoped it was dark enough so she didn't see it.

"Right.. Ok, um... Maybe.. Uh.." I felt ackward saying it but I wanted to see her again. "Maybe when you get your phone back you could give me a call?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled even bigger, and yet again, it made my whole body react with fireworks.

"Ok... I can do that," she said almost flirtatiously. Was I imagining that? I don't know. She waved and then entered the hotel without looking back.

I stood there completly stunned. OH! I know what happened! I fell asleep on the yellow couch and the whole thing was a dream! I blinked a few times. I looked around. Then I checked to see if I was dreaming. I slapped my face.. Hard. I felt the stinging pain on my cheek. Yep, I was awake. Then the rain started to let up. I found myself smiling like a fool all the way home to my apartment.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin, Ally, Oprah, or the Holiday Inn. I made up Luigi's Spaghetti Factory, but (considering that the name is clichè) if it exists, I don't own it.**

 **I do, however own (the idea of) Josiah, Dominic, and Lola. Lol.. They are my friends. ;)**

 **Review if you'd like! :D Thanks**


End file.
